


Extra-Ordinary

by ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drug Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, P&B Marshmallow sandwiches, Pre-Series, Silbings, Vanya is a good sister, platonic, they are 17 here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt/pseuds/ApplePieThatsFrickingWorthIt
Summary: Vanya's late night reading is interrupted by her junkie brother trying to sneak back in. She makes him sandwiches and they have a little heart to heart.Pre-Series, they are around 17 years old here.





	Extra-Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> Vanya and Klaus' past relationship is so underdeveloped i want to know more...in the meantime have this little drabble. Hope you enjoy x

Vanya Hargreeves had found the one saving grace of the academy they called home was the library. She had already read over half of their collection, any genre, every genre, she had read them all.

It was late, the fire in the half almost burnt out. Everyone else was ordered to bed hours ago, but no one bothered with her bedtime, why would they? Little Vanya didn’t have anywhere important to be.

Her eyes were beginning to tire, straining in the dim light. She paused to blink them, leaning back in the armchair and stretching her aching joints.

“Fuck!” The clatter startled her in the silence of the house. She closed the book, sliding out the chair and creeping towards the hallway, book raised in self defence. She rounded the corner holding her breath, but exhaled shakily when she was greeted to the sight of her brother, desperately, drunkenly, trying to the right the umbrella stand he had upturned on his way in.

“Klaus?” She hissed in a whisper. He jumped and spun round in fear, his hands instinctively rising a little in surrender.

“Oh, Vayna.” He said, the _‘it’s just you’_ hanging unspoken in the air. “I was just...looking for a umbrella. Isn’t it crazy how we are the Umbrella Academy but we never actually carry these?” He said, raising one of the black umbrella’s aloft. “So drab aren’t they? They could do with a little something…”

Vanya sighed, Klaus was always like this these days; manic and drugged out of his mind. She had half a mind to turn round and go back to her book but...then again, if she left him he would probably end up at the bottom of the stairs with a broken neck. No one else was going to look out for him, not since Ben…

She moved over silently, helping him pick up the stand and replace any loose umbrella’s.

“It’s probably time for bed now huh?” She said, taking his arm. He was wearing a mesh shirt and a pair of black booty shorts, a pink feather bower tied around his waist, his hair and skin flecked with glitter. She didn’t know where he found this stuff.

“But!” He said, pulling back.

“What?” She sighed.

“I haven’t had dinner yet....” He said sheepishly, “Tummy’s a’rumbling.” He growled with a giggle. Vanya rolled her eyes.

“Okay, one snack, then bed.” She said and he nodded.

“Cross my heart and hope to die.” He said, the smile on his face at that statement made her shiver.

“Come on then.” She said, leading him unsteadily into the kitchen. She set him down at the table, immediately drawing him a cup of water.

Working by sense memory, she mindlessly began making Number 5’s favourite sandwich, it was the only thing she was ever really good at making.

“Where’d you get the feathers?” She asked and he smiled dopely.

“Nathan.” He said dreamily, fingers tracing the hickey on his neck and she nodded.

“I see…”

“Did you know they have whole clubs for people like me.” He said, shaking salt onto the table.

“People like you?” She asked with a frown.

“Somewhere we’re wanted.” He muttered wistfully, drawing a heart in the salt spill, licking the residue from his finger.

“Okay Klaus…” She sighed, he had never made much sense when he was high. She looked up at him and saw tears forming in his eyes. “Hey…” She whispered, placing a stack of p&b and marshmallow sandwiches beside him. She sat down beside him and reached for his hand. He sniffed, pulling away to wipe his eyes.

“Oooh.” He said taking a sandwich, his cracking voice still betraying his emotions. “Bon appetit!” He said, taking a bite. “P&B and marshmallow?” He asked, his mouth full. Vanya nodded.

“Five’s favourite.” Klaus swallowed forcefully. They were silent for a moment, the memory of their lost brother weighing heavily over them.

“He always was a weird little shit.” Klaus muttered eventually and Vanya laughed.

“I suppose, but you eat weirder stuff than him.” Vanya pointed out and Klaus shrugged, taking another bite of the sandwich.

“Yeah, but I’m high I have a excuse.” Klaus said matter of factly. Vanya sighed,

“Just eat your dinner Klaus.” She said, shifting uncomfortably suddenly.

“Yes Mom.” He said.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” He asked after a moment, as if it had just dawned on him.

Vanya shrugged awkwardly. “You’re my brother.” She said and he nodded as if in thought,

“Huh.”

“And Ben…” She couldn't finish her sentence. The name seemed to have a physical effect on Klaus, who shivered.

“He’s very grateful.” Klaus muttered stiffly and she smiled. “We were never that kind to you...I’m sorry.” He muttered and Vanya shrugged.

“It wasn’t your fault, it’s Dad.” She said and Klaus shrugged.

“We were still little shits. Sorry.” He said and she smiled,

“You can’t help me being ordinary.”

“Hey, there is nothing wrong with ordinary.” Klaus said sincerely, “Look at us, Diego and Luther have about as much personality as a plank of wood, Allison is incapable of having real connections without her powers, Five is god knows where, Ben’s dead and I’m a 17 year old junkie eating p&b marshmallow sandwiches. Cling to ordinary Vanya, you’re the only non fuck up among us.”

Vanya looked at her feet. She didn’t want to see the tears return to her brothers eyes. “God I wish I was ordinary.” He muttered, voice breaking. Vanya pulled him into a hug silently, letting him cry heavily on her shoulder.

When his breathing had finally evened out a little he pulled back, taking a shaky breath.

“You shouldn’t stay here, it will ruin you.” He muttered. “Get out, buy a bookstore or lead a orchestra. You’re the only one of us who has a shot at true normality.”

“Hey, Klaus, Klaus calm down okay. Right now, I’m not going anywhere, I’m staying here with you.” She said, holding his hands. Klaus smiled weakly.

“I’m a lost cause sis.” He whispered.

“Nonsense, come on, enough of this, you need to sleep, you will feel better tomorrow.” She said, standing up. Klaus sighed, allowing himself to be pulled from his seat.

They made their way to his room in silence, Klaus slowly sobering up. By the time Vanya was washing the glitter from his face he was beginning to become jittery and nervous, the way he did when the dead were creeping back.

Vanya had spent her whole childhood wishing to be like her siblings, but seeing her brother like this; her happy, idiotic brother who was the light of every room he entered, she wondered if maybe he had been right, maybe her ordinariness was a gift.

“Vanya…” Klaus whispered as he crawled into bed. “Will you....will you stay and read to me?” He asked, nodding to the book kept precariously in her jacket pocket. She smiled fondly, nodding.

She took off her jacket and shoes, sliding into bed beside her brother. He immediately snuggled into her side, seeking protection from the world around them. She wrapped a arm around him in comfort, opening the book and beginning to read.

 

***

A few days later Klaus snuck out of the Academy again, only this time he didn’t come back. He didn’t tell anyone where he was going, the only sign he had gone was a scrawled note on Vanya’s desk: 

_Be Extraordinary,_  
_4 x_


End file.
